Thank you, Santa
by Nyati
Summary: Switzerland and Liechtenstein owns an orphanage. It's  Christmas Eve and all the  kids are excited for Santa to come.  Holland, who is supposed to be Santa Claus gets sick and can not come, but to the rescue comes a really Awesome Santa instead...


Kids: *plays,laughs,etc..*  
>Liechtenstien: Dinner's ready children! *smiles*<br>Kids: Yaaay! *runs to the table and sits down*  
>Liechtenstien: Brother? Aren't you going to join us?<br>Switzerland: uh..Yeah, in a minute, I'm just gonna go... fix something.. *gives a wink to his sister who smiles back at him and starts eating with the children*  
>Jouna: Lili?<br>Liechtenstien: Yes?  
>Jouna: Will Santa come after dinner?<br>Liechtenstien: ...Maybe, Maybe not~ Have you been a good boy this year?  
>Jouna: Yes I have!<br>Liechtenstien: If you want him to come and wish really hard..then he might get here soon!*smile*  
>Jouna: *smile* Then I will wish and wish and WISH!<br>Leiné: Me too Me too!  
>Liechtenstien: *smiles* ...<p>

Switzerland: shit...Holland, why did you go and catch a cold right now?...you were supposed to be the santa for the kids! *on phone with Holland*  
>Holland: Well, I'm REALLY sorry. But I can't...Ask Denmark?<br>Switzerland: ..are you sure you're not MENTALLY sick?  
>Holland: f'ckoff...What about-..LOL. RUSSIA.<br>Switzerland: Hah! Yeah! And scare the crap out of everyone? no thanks! I want to take care of this kids, not kill them..  
>Holland: hmh, Well...I'm really sorry..I am.. I...I can come anyways and-<br>Switzerland: no.. no no, You should rest.. I'll fix it somehow...Thanks. Bye  
>Holland: Bye~<br>Switzerland: Goddammit!...What do I do now?...They are all waiting for-*THE DOOR BELL RINGS*-...*walks to the door* *opens it* Hello?  
>Prussia: Hi! *big smile* Can I come in? or do you want me to freeze to death out here?~<br>Switzerland: *roll his eyes* Get in. *closes the door after the prussian* Why are you here?  
>Prussia: Well I brought some candy for the kiddos!<br>Switzerland: Y-...you what? *a bit shocked*  
>Prussia: Brought some candy for the kids here! since you are so close-fisted and didn't do it...*smirk*<br>Switzerland: Oh shut up...thanks..*mini smile*  
>Prussia: *smile* No problem... So! you look a bit down, ON CHRISTMAS. Why? Something happend?<br>Switzerland: well...I'm a bit stressed... Lili asked Holland if he could be the santa for the kids..They have been asking about Santa all week, and they are so exited...  
>Prussia: uhu! Santa's awesome,Yeah! ...What's the problem?<br>Switzerland: Holland is sick...and can't get it here...sadly. And I don't know what to do...I'm gettin gfucking desperate. haha...  
>Prussia: ...Hmm...You need a Santa right?... WELL..Unluckily Finlands busy! Kesese! Switzerland: yeah<br>Prussia: well, I should get going...I'm gonna prank Austria! Hahaha!  
>Switzerland: *hides a little mini laugh*<br>Prussia: see ya! And good luck!~ *walks away*  
>Switzerland: *shuts the door* ...mh..I better go tell them that Santa's not coming this year...*walks in to the dinner table*<br>Kids: Hi Vash!*smiles* When is Santa coming?  
>Switzerland: ...ah..about that... He..Just called me...*looks over at Liechtenstien* ...and he told me that he couldn't make it, because his deers had..collapsed. ..?...<br>Liechtenstien: *nervous smile* awwh, that's a pity...well...then he'll come next year with even MORE presents for you all! isn't that great?  
>Jouna: ..oh...well...Better luck next year<br>Leiné: I will wish for his deers to get better so he can come here!  
>Switzerland: *mini smile* You do so,Leiné...eat up now everyone!<p>

-later-

Alex: Jouna! let go! that's my pillow!  
>Jouna: but you have three! I have only one! share share share!<br>Ylva: *sigh* can you two stop being such babies?...I'm trying to sleep here!  
>Alex: Jouna's fault!<br>Jouna: ...sorry...  
>Alex: ...it's ok, you can have my pillow..*smile*<br>Jouna: Really?  
>Alex: yeah! Here ya go!<br>Jouna: Thank you, Alex!  
>Leiné: *looking out through the window* ..please please pleeeeaase!...Santa..please come to us...I really want to meet you...<br>Switzerland: ...Leiné?...  
>Leiné: yes?<br>Switzerland: aren't you going to sleep too?...*sits down on her bed*  
>Leiné: oh I am! but I just want to wish a little first!<br>Switzerland: ...*stroking her hair*  
>Leiné: I wish I Wish I WISH!~...You said that wishes may come true,right? you said that before! *smiles*<br>Switzerland: ..Yeah I Did...wish one more time...and then go to bed..ok?  
>Leiné: *nods* Yes! *looks out trough the window again* I wish for Santa!~...<br>Jouna: oh stop it,Leiné! he won't come this year! just give up!...  
>Switzerland: Jouna..don't be so mea-<br>Leiné: oh! look Look! It's Santa!  
>Jouna: WHAT?<br>Alex,Ylva: WHAT? *runs to the window* WHERE?  
>Jouna: *tries to see* ..Oh God damned Twins!<br>Alex,Ylva: haa haaa~  
>Switzerland: I told you not to swear Jouna!-<br>Leiné: LOOK! It's really Santa! *Smiles,Laughs*  
>Switzerland: a-...how the-...?<br>Jouna: What are we waiting for? Let's go to the door! *runs*  
>Alex,Ylva &amp; Leiné: *follows*<br>Switzerland: ...who is that?...is it-?...no...way...  
>Jouna: *opens the door* SANTA!<br>Leiné: SANTA ! it's really really you! *hug* I whished for you to come!  
>"Santa": Ho Ho Ho! Well, You sure did! very good! you made me come here!<br>Leiné: Hahaha! Come in Santa,Come in!  
>Alex: you have any presents for us?<br>Switzerland: oh! *runs into his room and search for the bag with their presents* ..where the hell is it?...*walkd out to the others again* a-! *sees that Santa has it* how in the world?...  
>"Santa": Here is everything! for everyone! *takes up one, reads* Merry Christmas...Ylva!..<br>Ylva: oH! that's me, That's me!  
>"Santa": You sure?<br>Ylva: hahah Yes!  
>"Santa": Very very sure?<br>Ylva: Yes I am Ylva!  
>"Santa": well then, good! here ya go,Ylva! *hands it over* ..and this one's for Jouna..<br>Jouna: *takes it* thank you Santa!  
>"Santa": and for Alex!<br>Alex: AHAA! thanks! *opens it* ...OOHH..MYY..GOOOD...I ALWAYS WANTED THIS! thank you soo much,Santa!  
>"Santa": Keses-..Hon hon hon- No that's not right. . . .HoHoHo! I always give you what you want!...If you're nice! and awesome! Like me! *looks over to Switzerland, gives him a wink*<br>Switzerland: a-...*whisperes to himself* ..Gilbert?...  
>Alex: You're more than Awesome,Santa!<br>Leiné: Me, Me! What about me!  
>"Santa": oh!...what is your name then,little girl?<br>Leiné: Leiné!  
>"Santa": well let's see then...no...Can't see any presents for Leiné...no...Not a single one.<br>Leiné: W-whaat? *sad*  
>"Santa": But oh wait! I have put one under a bed! I think it stood "Leiné" on it! Why don't you go and check it out?<br>Leiné: Under my bed? *run into the bedroom* ...AAH! OMG! I ALWAYS WANTED THIS! AAAAAH! SO AMAZING! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *comes back, gives Santa a hug, then runs in to the bedroom again*  
>"Santa": ehehe...Well then my dear children! I shall now go the the others and give them an awesome christmas! Merry Christmas! and I'll see you next year! *walks to the door*<br>Kids: Wait! *everyone runs to him and gives him a big hug* thank you Santa!  
>"Santa": *smiles* ...*hug them back* HoHoHo! every child shall smile on christmas! Now Go and play!<br>Kids: Yes! Merry Christmas Santa! *runs in to their bedroom*  
>Liechtenstein: Thank you, dear ..Santa..*smiles* Good night, and Merry christmas<br>"Santa": Merry Christmas Lili! Kesese!~  
>Liechtenstein: oh-...Hehehe *walks away*<br>Switzerland: *walks him to the door*  
>"Santa": I'm sorry, There was no package for you in here...<br>Switzerland: Ehehe, Don't worry about that...Santa. I don't need one you know...Thank you,Gilbert...Thank you so much for doing this...It was very...very kind of you, I don't know how to thank you enough..  
>"Santa": *takes off his fake-beard* you don't have to...*smile*<br>Switzerland: ...*smile* ...Thank you so much,Gilbert...  
>Prussia: *leans in and kisses Switzerland for LONG 5 seconds*<br>Switzerland: !-*shock* W-w-what was THAT for? *blush*  
>Prussia: *puts the fake-beard on again* HoHoHo! It was my present for you, Dear! EVERYONE shall smile at christmas! *wink again* *walks out*Keses-!... Fusoso-! Dammit!...honhonhon-...not right...Kolkolkolko-NO! HELL NO!...HoHoHo! merry Christmas Vash Zwingli! Santa loves you! Be a nice boy til next year! *walks away*<br>Switzerland: *blush,Smile* ...Merry Christmas Gilbert Beilschmidt...oh-? *notice that he has a little packet in his hand* ..wha-?..."Merry Christmas Vash. Awesome wishes Gilbert" ...*opens it* a-...*blush* ...*holds up a beautiful,chain necklase, wich it stands "You are the key to my unlocked heart" on * ...oh my-...*smiles/Blushes* ...*looks after The Awesome*...Ich Liebe dich...Königreich Preußen..


End file.
